1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal to plastic transition fitting which can be utilized in various applications such as a gas meter riser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic pipe such as polyethylene pipe in gas distribution systems has become commonplace. As a result, there are many instances where plastic pipe must be connected to metal pipe. For example, above ground gas meters are often connected by metal pipe to below ground plastic gas service pipe. The metal pipe and plastic pipe are joined together at a transition fitting. A meter riser is often utilized to extend from below ground to a gas meter above ground. Such meter risers have heretofore been comprised of a metal pipe which connects between the gas meter and a metal to plastic pipe transition fitting. The transition fitting is in turn connected to a double walled riser which is comprised of an outer metal pipe and an inner plastic pipe. The inner plastic pipe extends through and out of the outer metal pipe. The outer metal pipe provides protection to the inner plastic pipe and the plastic pipe is sealed to the metal pipe within the transition fitting. Examples of such meter risers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,624 issued to Frye on Dec. 29, 1987 and 5,326,137 issued to Lorenz et al. on Jul. 5, 1994.
Metal to plastic pipe transition fittings utilized as meter risers and in other applications have heretofore been relatively complicated and difficult to assemble. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved metal to plastic pipe transition fitting which is relatively simple to manufacture and assemble and is less costly than comparable prior art transition fittings.